Mike's Sick Day
by FanFicWarrior
Summary: Mike can deal with anything. Except the flu. Caring Harvey. Hurt Mike.
1. Bad Day

It was a long week. Than again, every week felt like a long week while working at Pearson Hardman. It felt good to finally finish all my work, and be able to go home and sleep. But something was wrong, I was cold, no, I was hot. Then it happened, I sneezed. It hit me like a ton of bricks thrown by Harvey, I was undeniably sick. I decided that I'd be fine and to put it on my to-do list to deal with tommorow.

I awoke feeling like death warmed over. I rolled over and immediantly started coughing until my throat burned. I wanted to stay home, but we were meeting with an important client, and who stays home during the first couple months of a well-paying job? I couldn't even think breakfast, the mere sight of food almost sent me running to the bathroom. I put on my skinny tie, grabbed my semi-ironed shirt and left so I could suffer through my day. I walked, more like stumbled, to my desk. I needed water but I already had a stack of briefs on my desk to look through for Louis.

I had just started to look into the briefs when I realized the sweat beading down my neck. I just couldn't focus. My big brain knew that sweating was a sign of a fever, but I just shoved that thought to the back of my mind. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the clicking of heels could be heard coming toward my desk. " Do you have the files that Har-" Donna looked me up and down. " You look terrible. Are you feeling alright" I wiped the sweat off my brow, and straightened my tie so I could appear more presentable. " Uh, yeah. Just working on briefs," Mike said, " Here are the files, can you take them to him, I'm really busy." Before I knew it she was off to give the files to Harvey, but not without giving Mike a concerned glare while walking away.

I guessed I should try to eat something, so I set off for the break-room in search of something not-to-heavy. I saw crackers on the table and chose that as my lunch. Within minutes I was back at my cubicle hunched over papers. Out of nowhere, my stomach lurched. I didn't want to cause a scene and give the other associates a reason to mock me more, so as casually as possible I fast walked to the mens' room. I barely made it and lost my lunch in the sink. Thankfully no one but me, myself, and I were in there. I rinsed the sink out and splashed cold water on my face. To be honest, I felt much better then I did when I walked in in the morning. I walked out of the bathroom and continued the next hour without and more pit-stops. I got up to lay the files on Louis' desk, when I got back, there was a note on my computer screen that said:"My office. Now. "

I walked to Harvey's office, expecting to get read the riot act on something that I did wrong. I closed his door and we started spitting out ideas on how to help our client. I caught my self day-dreaming out his window several times. I guess Harvey noticed to, because he responded with saying, " Pay attention princess.," while throwing one of his baseballs at me. I missed and it hit my knee-cap. I bent down to pick it up and suddenly felt dizzy. I came back up and it looked like someone had taken an eraser and got rid of all the color on my face. Harvey was explaining how that he was going to meet a client and how I wasn't ready yet, but honestly I didn't care. I just felt too bad. Apparently Harvey wasn't too thrilled with me not paying attention because he left saying, " Now. because you can't pay attention. You will sit im my office and finish your files here." He slammed his door on the way out" I sat on his couch, which usually wasn't comfortable at all, but today it was inviting me to sit on its glorious fabric. I sat down and before I knew it, I was sound asleep


	2. Puppy's New Home

"Mike's POV

It feels like I can hear everything, but my eyelids are so heavy I can't bring myself to lift them. I can feel everything too. I can feel my stomach churning, my throat burning, my head pounding, and my body aching. I wish I could't feel anything. I heard a voice. Donna's voice, and it said, "Harvey, you need to come back. The kid doesn't look good." I had to force my eyes open. I couldn't let Harvey see me like this. It must of taken longer than I thought to open my eyes because when I opened them Donna was absentmindedly stroking my hair, while Harvey was wiping sweat off of me.

Donna looked concerned, and Harvey look downright angry but if you looked really closely you could see a hint of concern. I don't think they noticed I was awake because Donna took her hand off my head and she and Harvey went outside to talk. I decided that this would be a good time to try to get up and collect myself and lie through my teeth to try to convince then that I'm fine. They came back inside and they rushed over to me, I think I was to overwhelmed and moved way to quickly because my stomach lurched once again. I couldn't bring myself to speak yet, so its a good think Harvey can read people because within seconds, his trash-can was under my face. I didn't understand how I could throw up when I had not eaten. Harvey and Donna grimaced but they both rubbed circles on my back. I felt like dying, I haven't felt this bad since I was 11 and I had the stomach flu. Grammy used to sing until I fell asleep, but now I'm with co-workers. Its just not the same. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and I felt instantly embarrased. I felt Harvey wipe them off my face and say, " It OK, Mike" That made me feel better, but I was just taken aback because I have never heard Harvey's voice so soft.

Harveys POV

The kid looked so broken. I just wanted to hug him and make him stop crying. Wait. I'm Harvey Specter, I don't care about other people. The kid must have been feeling bad all day, and I didn't even notice. After he lost his lunch in my trash he got up and started walking around trying to convince me that he was fine. This kid needs to learn how to lie if he really wants to be a great lawyer. "I promise I'm fine, I just probably ate something bad today," said Mike. He laid back down on the couch, his pale skin was definitely not helping his 'Just Fine' act. "Mike, tell me the truth or your fired. When did it start?" He looked around the room. I'm pretty sure he was thinking of a way to avoid the question, but is fevered mind wouldn't allow that. Mike said, " Last night. I'd thought I'd be fine, but I got sick earlier and I couldn't concentrate. I'm so sorry." I was filled with both guilt and anger. The kid got sick and I wasn't there.I decided I was going to get my anger out later, this kid is gonna need all the help he can get. First thing I'm gonna do is force the kid to stay with me. I've seen his apartment. He'll probably die from infection in the dump he lives in.

Later That Evening.

It took forever to convince that kid to stay with me. He is so stubborn sometimes. I guess I should wake the kid back up- he fell asleep within seconds after our argument, I guess I exhausted him- Its time for me to take the puppy home

**Hope you liked it. Should I keep goimg?**


	3. Tired

**Harvey's POV**

I felt like I needed to hold Mike's hand while walking, he stumbled to Ray's car like a drunken idiot. Though I would never admit it, I had a soft spot for the kid. Oh God, I'm going soft. Mike fell asleep as soon as he sat in the seat, I watched him. I watched his features soften and his breathing even out. I have never felt bad for anyone except Donna, but this kid has me worried. I can practically feel the heat radiating through his suit. I had tried to persuade him to take it off, but Mike was being.. well Mike. We pulled up to my condo and it nearly killed me to wake him up. I decided to try a nice approach, it seemed to be working for me. " Mike, wake up. You can go back to asleep when we get inside." Mike opened his blue eyes and looked confused about his surroundings. He realized were he was and got up, I could have sworn I saw him wince.

**Mike's POV**

I opened my mouth to reply to his comment, but realized that I felt worse than I did when I got in the car. Just riding the elevator made me nauseous but I decided to just squeeze my eyes shut. I think Harvey noticed because I got a hand on my back and a sympathetic look. His apartment was just how I thought it would be. Expensive. I'm pretty sure that his rug costed more than my apartment all together. I felt intimidated, but I was hit with a pair of sweat-pants and a big t-shirt. The force of the shirt alone almost knocked me over. Harvey broke the silence with, " Get changed and lay down" He said it in a tone that couldn't be argued with and I left. Just changing my clothes made me slightly feel better, but my body ached and all I wanted to do was cry, but I'm a grown man, I can deal with the freakin' flu.I walked out of the bathroom and I went to sit on the couch but Harvey gently pushed me toward his bedroom. I tried to ask what he was doing but it was like he read my mind and said, " No, no couch. My bed is more comfortable." I wanted to argue but I was already on is bed, and it was so comfy. It was like laying on a cloud of warmth. I guess Harvey noticed I was shivering because I was covered with a blanket. Harvey's hand rested on my fore-head and he disapproved the temperature. I knew I was burning up, I could feel it. My thoughts were interrupted by the thermometer shoved in my mouth. Harvey at least showed me my temperature. My eyes rested on the thermometer, 103.8. Harvey whispered this but I heard him loud and clear, "One degree higher and I will take you to the hospital" My eyes widened at the thought. I hated hospitals, I waited six hours in a hospital when I was younger and the doctors came out telling my Grammy that 'There was nothing they could do, and that they were sorry for our loss.' I didn't understand then, but I understand now. I'm filled with emotions when I walk in hospitals, I'm filled with anger, sadness, confusion, and loneliness.

I felt tired. I fell asleep with Harvey stroking my hair. I woke up with no one by my side, and I got up I was dizzy, and I knew if I didn't sit down I would pass out. Harvey was doing paperwork in his office, and looked like he didn't want to be bothered. He took one look at me and jumped up sending papers flying in every direction. " What are you doing out of bed?" said Harvey. I instantly blushed. I felt like a child getting scolded. I didn't respond I just sat down on his couch. I had a glass of water handed to me, I took a sip. I instantly regretted it. My throat was so sore, that the water burned while going down. I didn't even want to try speaking, fearing the pain of talking might kill me alone. Harvey got up from beside me and left for his bathroom, when he came back he was bearing medicines. Obviously no one likes medicine, but when you feel this terrible you want it. I nearly jumped for joy upon seeing it. I gladly popped the pills. Harvey took his papers and started working on them beside me, I started to crane my neck to look at them but was stopped by Harvey's voice saying, " No work. I don't need our sick germs on my briefs. So just sit and be quiet." I didn't want to argue, but while sitting there I realized. Harvey just might care.

**Harveys POV**

The kid looked tired and I wished he would go to bed, but he wanted to stay and watch TV while I finished working on papers. I was to into work to see the kid dozing off, but I did feel him when he nestled himself in my shoulder, quietly snoring. I had to admit, it was somewhat adorable. I was expecting him to start sucking his thumb. That's how young the kid looked. I wanted to move him to the bedroom, but that held the risk of waking him up. I felt awkward, I wasn't used to this situation. I decided the best thing I could do was, call Donna.

**Donna's POV**

Ugh. I wish Harvey would call. I need to know how my baby Mike is doing. My phone rang and I answered excitedly. Before I knew it, I was on my way to Harvey's. When I got there, my heart broke at the sight of Mike. He looked so helpless. I wanted to kiss and hug him forever. He was like my nephews. Adorable. I nearly knocked Harvey over to get to Mike. I stayed for about and hour until I felt it was time for me to turn strict Donna back on. I told- more like demanded- Harvey to check the kids temperature. When he came back we waited patiently for it to beep. I saw Harvey's eyes and he showed me the numbers. 105.3. I looked at Harvey, and he looked at me and within seconds we were calling Ray and were off to the hospital.


End file.
